Episode 22
SWAN PRINCESS This Is My Idea Lyrics New! Tap highlighted lyrics to add Meanings, Special Memories, and Misheard Lyrics... Play "This Is My Idea" Derek: I cant believe Im stuck with her all summer I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box Odette: He looks conceited Derek: What a total bummer Odette & Derek: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox Derek: So happy you could come Odette: So happy to be here Odette & Derek: How I'd like to run Odette: This is not my idea Derek: This isnt my idea Odette & Derek: Of fun Queen Uberta: The children seem to get along quite nicely King William: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks Queen Uberta: My dear King William, that's my point precisely King William: It's such good parenting Queen Uberta: And politics So happy we agree King William: I think we've got a deal Queen Uberta: Derek's quite a catch King William: This is my idea Queen Uberta: This is my idea King William & Queen Uberta: Of a match Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics We Are the Season������❄️ Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics King William: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle We can't keep Derek waiting Odette I haven't packed or washed my hair And father I get seasick Queen Uberta: She soon will be arriving Is that respect you're showing Derek You make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick King William: One day Prince Derek will be her intended Queen Uberta: Splendid Derek: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her Odette: Hey fellas, wait up! Bromley: Quick, put on some speed Derek: When picking teams Bromley: Or friends Derek: I'd never choose her Bromley: You'd think she'd take a hint or learn to read Odette: This really isn't fair Derek & Bromley: We really couldn't care Odette: Boys, it's all or none This is not my idea Derek & Bromley: This isn't my idea Odette, Derek & Bromley: Of fun Chorus: Long before they met Derek and Odette Were destined to be wedded However anyone could see The only point on which they didn't disagree Was that the very thought of summertime Was dreaded Derek: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up She's always flirting with the castle guards Bromley: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up Derek: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards Four sevens and a ten Odette: I think I've won again Derek & Bromley: Every time she's won Odette: This is my idea Derek: This isn't my idea Odette & Derek: Of fun Chorus: We need a royal wedding I'd love to be invited At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes Someday these two will marry Two lands will be united And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxesKing William: What if Odette doesn't go for the merger? Queen Uberta: Urge her! Odette & Derek: For as long as I remember We've been told we'd someday wed Every June until September Derek: All their pushing and annoying hints Odette: I've got bruises with their fingerprints Derek: I can do much better I am sure Odette: He's so immature Odette: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling I see inside him and my doubts are gone Derek: She started out as such an ugly duckling And somehow suddenly became a swan Odette: So happy to be here Derek: 'Til now I never knew Odette & Derek: It is you I've been dreaming of Derek: This is my idea Odette: This is my idea Chorus: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion This is my idea (This is my idea) Such a good idea (Such a good idea) What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion This is exactly my idea Of love Odette: This is my idea Derek: This is my idea Odette & Derek: This is my idea Of love Category:Happy New Year Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics Read more: Swan Princess - This Is My Idea Lyrics | MetroLyrics